Angels or Demons
by Misty's Dream Parlour
Summary: Lucy Fox had to run away. Something was happening to her. Something unnatural. She didn't know that the angels and the demons were racing to find her. To unlock her true abilities.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Lady! End of the line"

"Yeah…sorry"

She grabs the worn grey sports bag from the seat next to her and sighs. Looking at the sign on the platform, she glances down at an address written on a crumpled napkin. Dorchester. Her new home. Somewhere to start again where nobody knows. Nobody knows how she's changed. Freak. That's what they called her. Friends, family, her fiancée…

She breathed in the bitter winter air as a cab pulled up outside the station. "Dya need a ride maam?" She nodded entering the car. A smell of stale coffee, cigarettes and day old burgers made her eyes water.

"Where you going dahling?"

She smiled at the strong Boston accent and replied "Franklin Road, Dorchester please."

"Wow. Haven't heard a British accent for a while. Holiday?"

She paused. "Yeahhh. I guess."

"Not a lot of luggage for a holiday." He laughed. "Sorry dahling! I ask a lot ah questions. You'll have a wicked good time in Beantown."

"It's okay. No need to apologise. I've had a long flight, I'm not very chatty. Sorry."

"Ah no bother!"

The journey felt surreal. Only yesterday, she had emptied the joint bank account she shared with her fiancée, jumped in a taxi to Heathrow airport and got the first flight out to America. She went to check her mobile phone, forgetting she had tossed it into a bin outside the airport. Things are going to be different here. She couldn't help feel bad that she had stolen the 7 grand that she and Tim had saved up for a deposit on a house. Getting as far away from him as possible was the only thing she could do. The day she left she realised she could never go back. She tried to make sense of what happened that morning.

Weeks of being in and out of the doctor's surgery with a feeling she couldn't explain. Like there was something evil growing inside her. She'd begun hallucinating. Looking in the mirror and seeing these black eyes looking back at her. It was almost like she could move things without even touching them. She could hear conversations when there was no one in the room. She had tried to confide in friends. They were patient at first, but there was only so many times they could deal with 'an episode' as the doctor called them. That morning scared her. It scared everyone around her.

Tim came downstairs with a bag. She had known it was coming. He needed some space to sort his head out. His brother was coming to pick him up in an hour. He'd called her mother to take her to the hospital. She had begged him to stay. That she would get help. He got angry. The frustration of the last 6 months was finally coming out. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. She felt a rush of energy pulsing through her veins. She felt herself grab Tim's sleeve and with one movement, had him pinned against the wall by his throat. She had lifted him off the ground. With one hand. She could see the fear in his eyes but something stopped her from letting go. He kept gurgling something. Then she heard it. 'Your eyes'.

She glanced in the mirror above the fireplace and saw the same black, dead eyes. It was almost like she was looking at some evil, unnatural version of herself. She could feel the hate pouring out of her skin. She blinked and the evil was gone. Her eyes flicked back to the sea green that Tim always said were her best feature. But looking at him now, all she could see was disgust and pure terror instead of the love and happiness she was used to seeing. She didn't even remember letting go of his throat. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, was cowering in a corner; mumbling the same thing over and over. "Get away from me you freak"

_Freak._

And that was it. She knew it was over. She had been to numerous doctors but not one of their psychological explanations could account for the superhuman strength. And those eyes. She thought it was a hallucination. But he'd seen them. It wasn't just in her head. Whatever was going on, she knew she had to leave. They would lock her up. Declare her insane. But she knew she wasn't.

"Here we are dahling."

The cab driver had come to a stop outside her new home. She had searched online in the airport for a cheap flat in Boston. It looked even cheaper now she was outside it. It was a place to stay at least. A place to hibernate from the rest of the world. Somewhere she could lock herself inside so she couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

"Thank you for the lift. Have a good evening"

"Have a nice holiday!"

She stepped out of the stifling cab and into the Boston winter. No sleep for 36 hours, but she felt like she could run a marathon. She rang the buzzer on the apartment door.

"Who is it?"

"Lucy Fox, I called yesterday about the flat for rent"

The door buzzed open and Lucy walked into her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter in Boston isn't pleasant when your heating doesn't work. For what felt like the thousandth time, Lucy went down to her landlady's apartment and asked if they were coming to fix it soon. Mrs Dawson quite often used colourful language and this was no exception. Trying not to be rude, Lucy held her tongue and through bated breath, uttered some form of a thank you. Not that she was welcome in the slightest.

She'd been in Dorchester for about 2 months now and had no intention of wandering further than a couple of blocks from the apartment for the foreseeable future. With the news of a snowstorm hitting Boston over the weekend, Lucy decided she needed to venture further to buy some warm blankets and jumpers. The 'episodes' had been less frequent in the last month or so. Lucy attributed this to locking herself away, so the thoughts of being more than a couple of blocks from home scared her a little. After a couple of hours of sitting with her coat, scarf and gloves on, constantly checking the mirror to see if her eyes were, well, not evil looking, Lucy jumped up and headed out.

"Hey Woody. Keep yourself wrapped up this weekend, it's going to be a bad one. I'm just going for some blankets, I'll bring you some back"

"Awh no Miss Lucy, daaan't be doin' that!"

"Is there no spaces at the drop in centre?"

"Naaaah, they filled up wicked quick with this snow on tha way"

"Well, I'm bringing you some blankets then!"

Woody had been on the streets for a couple of months before Lucy had come to Boston. Both of them knew the other was running from something, but neither of them wanted to know why. It was easier that way. They were a friendly face for each other when all they could remember was rejection. Lucy had often considered letting Woody come and stay in her apartment on a frosty night, but the fear that she might turn always stopped her. It never even crossed her mind that he could be a murderer or rapist. She always believed the good in people. Not always a good quality to have as she well knew.

Lucy had a habit of letting her mind wander when away from the apartment. It was almost like if she took herself away mentally, she was safe. That she could control the burning sensation in her gut. She felt a sudden jolt that brought her back down to earth. The bus had stopped. For a second she couldn't even remember getting on. Fenway Park was light up like a Christmas tree in front of her. Sliding past the old lady that had sat next to her, Lucy made her way into the city.

This was the first time in months that Lucy had a feeling of contentment. She actually felt quite at home in amongst all the people dressed up in various states of alcohol fuelled laughter. "Happy New Year's eve!" yelled a man that smelt like a brewery. Lucy had completely forgotten it was tonight. Not that she would have been celebrating with anyone. She smiled and found herself stood outside a small bar. It is New Year's after all, one drink won't hurt, she thought to herself as she pushed the battered door open.

A smell of whiskey and tobacco was a surprisingly pleasant and welcoming aroma to Lucy. She was thankful of the warmth and dumped her bags down in a corner of the bar. Sitting on one of the rickety bar stools, the bartender offered her a Jack Daniel's on the house, seeing as it was New Year's and she 'looked like she needed a stiff drink'. Pondering what the next year is going to have in store for her, Lucy settled into the bar and gently swilled her whiskey around the glass.

At the back of the bar, a smartly dressed man glanced over his Scottish whiskey towards Lucy. He downed the rest of his glass, left a few dollars on the table and walked to towards the back door, his gaze never leaving Lucy. "Oh sorry darling!" he purred in a deep English accent to a woman he had walked into.

Leaving the bar, he whistled as he strode around the back of the bar to an alley. A very drunk man was wobbling towards the English man shouting "Happy New Year! OHH what's the point! We're all going to hell in the end!"

The English man chuckled heartily. "Oh you're going sooner than you think"

"What the fuck you just say?!"

"Oh love, this is going to be fun"

In seconds the unfortunate reveller was on the floor, blood pouring out of his neck. The English man held a cup filled with what he called his favourite; 'innocent blood'. He swirled it around with his finger and recited an ancient incantation.

"I've found her…Yes…You know me, I'm a charming bloke…I'll have her trained in no time"

A wry smile came across his face as he poured away the blood. He kicked the man's lifeless body behind a dumpster and strolled back into the bar. The girl was still at the bar nursing her drink. Time to make his move. He sat a couple of stools down from her and ordered another of his favourite Scottish whisky.

"Well this is depressing"

"What?"

"Sat in this dump on New Year's Eve!"

Lucy let out a snort of laughter. He was the first British person she had met since moving to America.

"Yeah I know. Boring aren't we"

"Oh well, you're the first English girl I've spoken to in months. I'll settle for toasting the New Year with a fellow countrywoman. And with whom am I celebrating?"

"Lucy. Well…Happy New Year…sorry, I didn't get your name"

"Just call me Crowley"


End file.
